


Lingering Ice

by CarelessCuriosity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hinting of PTSD, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarelessCuriosity/pseuds/CarelessCuriosity
Summary: A short drabble on Merula Snyde. This piece was mainly inspired by an action during a potion class, "tease Merula".





	Lingering Ice

Soft bubbling filled the eerily frigid room, clusters of students eagerly chattering amongst themselves as they stirred the potions they’d been assigned. Surrounded by the stone walls of the dungeon, a green-clothed girl glares quietly at her cauldron in frustration. While the art of potions alluded her, the frothy liquid was the least troubling thought on her mind. Brushing her coarse hair from her eyes, her hand mindlessly stirs the concoction. Second year, not dull but much less exciting than the previous semester. Filled with cursed ice and dark rivalries, an adventure in comparison to a nobody Gryffindor going missing.

An icy sensation crawls up her back. The Slytherin freezes and, for a moment, she can hardly move. Slowly reaching her hand to the nape of her neck, she feels nothing but what one would expect. Still, the sensation lingers. While she might threaten proficiency in curses and spells, the dark magic she’d felt her first year still haunted her. Yet, what she feels now is nothing more than a figment of her own memories. Swallowing nervously, she returns her attention to the brew as it begins to change shade. Was that supposed to happen?

Crash! Suddenly, her cauldron goes up in a cloud of smoke and the snickers from across the classroom force her face to redden. Eyes narrowing, she shoots a snarky reply back, but she knows it’s half-hearted. Snape does little more than shake his head, more disappointed than disgusted, before deducting five house points. Perhaps he’s going easy on her, but she can still feel the sting of failure.

Class ends and students pour out into the hall. Trailing behind, more lonesome than she’d care to admit, she slowly turns the corner towards the common room. While the school day had only just ended, there was little to do outside of class besides endure the mocking of the grade. Mistakes were made first year, but she’d rather die than admit her wrongdoings. At least in her dorm, no judging eyes can pierce her heart. Nails digging into her palm, she utters the password and slips inside, unnoticed and unwanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the perspective of the beginning of the second year, not actually based on in-game occurrences (aka the cauldron explosion doesn't actually happen).


End file.
